I meet the girl
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: A young man goes underwater to the marine life, only to find out that he has no oxygen tank. Then he meets someone who knows how to get fresh air.


I went out into sea, and I ended up at the small island with the palm tree on it.

'This is it,' I said.

I grabbed my helmet and jumped into the water. I fell down fast, passing a dozen bubbles. I was getting close to the sandy grounds and landed with a thump.

'Ow!' I said awkwardly.

I got up from the ground, rubbing my bum as I did, and when I was walking down a road (which was unusual, even under water) I realised, I forgot my oxygen tank. My glass helmet wouldn't have enough air to last me my whole journey, which I was planning to be for a very long time. So I kept walking down the road, as fish in car-like boats passed by, until I stopped at a place called "Barg-n-Mart".

I looked more to me like a shop. Maybe it was a shop. So I walked inside, and I realised that it was a food shop. _Maybe there's an oxygen tank her_ , I thought. _Oh, damn it, I forget, I don't have my wallet. I didn't think life would be like this under the sea._

So I decided then to go find some help instead. Maybe some other land critter happened to be looking for the same thing, and even better, may have some money as well. While I was walking through the aisles, I noticed a squirrel shopping in an diver's suit.

 _Yippee_ , I thought. _I'm saved._

So I walked over to the squirrel, but only stand beside her while she was taking a cereal box off the shelf. When she turned to her trolley, she noticed me and said, 'Oh, howdy, critter. Sheesh, you scared me there.' She seemed happy.

'Oh, sorry,' I said. 'I was just walking along down the road until I realised, I HAVEN'T GOT AN OXYGEN TANK TO FILL MY HELMET WITH AIR.' (I did not shout this).

'Oh, what?' said the squirrel, and stared at the back of me. Then she laughed. 'Why, you're just as silly as ….' She seemed as if she didn't want to mention whoever she was about to mention.

'As…?'

'Never mind,' said her. 'So, why did you come down here with no oxygen tank? Wait, are you a land critter?'

'Uh, yes.'

'Oh.' More giggles. 'You can't survive without any air. That helmet of yours isn't going to last either.'

'What about you? You don't have an oxygen tank and you seem to have plenty of air.'

'I keep all my oxygen supplies in my jacket.'

'I see.'

'Tell you what, come with me to my treedome, and I'll give you some fresh air.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

So then she took her shopping to the counter, and after she paid for it, I followed her out of the store. The air in my helmet was just about reaching zero percent by now. We walked down the road until she came to a hill and down that hill was a dome, and inside was grass and a huge tree.

'Come on,' said the squirrel.

I followed her to the door, as she opened it. There was still water inside the door, but that was only just the entrance chamber, so there was a drain once we were all inside. It drained the entire water down.

'I think it's okay to take off your helmet now,' said the squirrel as she opened the door.

So I took off my helmet and entered the treedome. It was lovely in there. There were birds singing and butterflies fluttering. As if she could afford all these.

'Wow,' I said. 'This place is beautiful.'

'Oh, thanks, uh…' she said as she took off her diving gear and was now in a bikini and skirt. I stared at it dazed.

I may a little whistle. 'Liam.'

'I'm Sandra Cheeks, but call me Sandy.'

'Sandy. That's a nice name.'

'Oh, thank you.'

I twittled my fingers. I stared at Sandy for a moment and felt the urge to put my arms around her. So I asked, 'Uh, Sandy?'

'Yeah?' said Sandy as she came close to me. I tried not to blush.

'I was wondering….' I said.

'Yes?'

'If … I … can have a hug now?'

'Why- whatever for?'

'Uh, you know. Just to say "thank you".'

'Uh… okay. Whatever you say.'

Then she came over and embraced me. That felt nice, for a furry animal. So I put my arms around her shoulders, as she put hers around my waist. I even moaned with love and felt like squeezing her tighter.

'You know,' said Sandy. 'You are the nicest person I've ever met, since….'

I let go of her. 'Since…?'

'Oh, never mind.' She let go of me and turned away.

'No, come on, tell me.'

She sniffled. 'Not now. I want to be alone.'

Then she went inside. I decided to go inside slowly, and sneak around the place until I spotted her lying stomach-first on the couch. There, I noticed that there were pictures of a yellow sponge kid and a pink starfish. There were both smiling and jumping with joy. She took one of the photos and cuddled it, crying.

I walked over to her. 'Come on, tell me what's wrong.'

'Well, okay.' She put the picture down. 'Spongebob was my best friend, and one day a terrible thing happened.'

'What?'

'He and Patrick went out Jellyfishing, and along came a giant blue Jellyfish, and ate them whole.' She sniffled, and tears poured out. 'And that was the last time I ever saw them again.' Then she planted her face on the cushion and cried.

I sat down and stroked her back. 'Aw, it's okay. Maybe they were real hurt too once they were eaten. But hey, life goes on. You see, I lost my old nana once, and that was real bad, but I've gotten over it. So, what do you say?'

Sandy stared up at me as I stretched out my arms. She collapsed at me and embraced me. That still felt nice. I never wanted her to let go of me.

When we let go, she sniffled and said, 'Alright, how about I make some cookies and tea.'

'Sure,' I said. 'Anything to get over the past.'

Then she got up and her tail stroked my chin as she did. Then I started to feel attached to this squirrel. I wanted to live with her forever.

So later, we were sitting out at the picnic bench, out in the lovely sunshine and the birds tweeting. Sandy came over with the cookies.

'Here you go, _friend_ ,' she said. 'You know, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want.'

I paused. That was definitely, what I expected to do with her. 'Really? Aw, thanks, Sandy.'

'You're welcome.' Then she went.

I noticed a couple of flowers sitting on the ground. While she wasn't looking, I picked them up and hid them on my lap. Sandy came back with the tea.

'Here you go, _friend_ ,' said Sandy.

'Thanks,' I said, then raising the flowers, I said, 'and here _you_ go, friend.'

'Aw,' she said, taking the flowers. 'Thanks.' She sniffed them. 'Mm, they smell nice.' Then she popped them in a vase. Then she sat down, hands under her chin, and her top eyelids droopy. 'So, Liam. Tell me more about yourself.'

'About myself?' I said. 'Well, I uh… I like to draw.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, and read, watch cartoons, write stories, and even make videos.'

'Aw, that's cool.'

'Yeah, I know. I wish I brought my stories and videos down here so you could see them.'

'Aw. Maybe next time.'

'Yeah. I suppose so.'

'Yeah. And as for me, I'm more into science … and karate.'

'Nice.'

'Thank you.'

'I don't really enjoy science that much, but I do find karate a little interesting.'

'Maybe sometime I can teach you how to play karate.'

'Um, I'm not so sure.'

'Fair enough.'

And so I helped Sandy with all the chores, like raking the leaves, and caring for her pets, and also house chores. I had a fun day with the squirrel. I just thought she was beautiful. I wish I could let it out, but I didn't.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing,' I said.

And so it was night, and after we had dinner (spaghetti), we sat down and watched a bit of TV.

'I heard you like cartoons,' said Sandy. 'What sort of cartoons do you watch?'

'Well, I like to watch Disney, Looney Tunes, Scooby Doo, and other classic cartoons.'

'Hey, I know all those shows. I used to watch them all the way in Texas. I'll put on one of my favourite cartoons.' Then she picked up a video that was about _Heckle and Jeckle_ and she put it on.

It was good, even if I hadn't seen it before. She even laughed at it. I didn't laugh that much.

'Is it funny, Liam?' said Sandy.

'Yeah,' I said, 'funny.'

I only just smiled at it.

'I probably thought you'd think it was funny.'

'Yeah, well, I like the slapstick humour in the cartoons. I think it's just amazing. Not like that computer-animated stuff that's being made today. It just makes them look dull.'

'Yeah, I get ya.'

'You know about it?'

'Of course I do. You think I just stay here for the rest of my life. I have to visit the surface some time.'

'Are you planning on moving there?'

'No. Why?'

'I'm just wondering.'

'I only came down here becomes because I became interested in the marine life. I wanted to study all this beautiful stuff. What were you doing wandering around here.'

'Oh, I was exploring the marine life as well. Not scientifically, though.'

Sandy made a 'ha, ha.' 'Yeah. I get ya.'

I moved closer toward her. She stared at me and then placed her arm around me and pulled me beside her. I felt so much for the best. That furry body was warm and, well, comfy? I don't know.

Suddenly, a cuckoo clock went _cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo_. It was nine o'clock.

'Whoops. Looks like it's time for bed.' Sandy got up and showed me the ways. 'Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep.'

Then she lead me to a room with a bed in it. It was all decorated with stuff from the past. I loved vintage stuff, like _The Wizard of Oz_ and all that kind which the room was full of.

'Do you like it?' said Sandy. 'I can change it if you want.'

'It's fine,' I said. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Goodnight.'

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I raised my hand toward it. _I'm never wiping this off_ , I thought.

I was definitely hypnotised by her beauty. So I went to bed, and slept comfortably.

The next morning, I got up, and I was ready for another day with Sandy. She was in the kitchen.

'Howdy, Liam, and good morning.' She placed a coffee jug on the table. 'How'd you sleep?'

'I keep waking up so early in the morning as usual,' I replied.

'What?' said Sandy giggling. 'How come you do that?'

'I don't know. I just wake up all of a sudden, and sometimes I need to go to the toilet, or get a drink, or I might have gotten a headache the day before.'

'What time do you reckon you got up?'

'Two o'clock.'

'Holy sheesh.'

'But I went back to sleep.'

'Oh, good. Now, how do you like your toast?'

'Really cooked with lots of butter.'

'Here you go, sweetie.'

She passed me the toast and I ate it. It was delicious, that butter, and that crunch of the toast. It felt good for my tummy.

'Oh, that is such good toast.'

'Aw, thank you.'

'You're the bestest friend I ever had.'

'Aw, thanks very much.'

Then I was sitting there silently. I was thinking about my long-awaited proposal for this squirrel ever since I came over to visit. She really stole my heart, and I really wanted to share it with her.

So I took a deep breath, got up from the chair and said, 'Uh, Sandy?'

'Yes, Liam?' said Sandy.

'Um, ever since we met, uh … you've … really changed my thoughts about something.'

'What? What is it?'

'It's just that ….' I paused. My stomach was lurching because I didn't want to let it out. _Come on, let it out, let it out_.

'It's just that…?'

'It's … just that … I don't really want to go.'

'What? Why?'

'Well, it's just … I found it in my heart where I want to stay. And that's here with you.'

'Why's that?'

'Well, it's because … I love you.'

She caught her heart. 'What?'

'Yes, that's right. I think you are absolutely beautiful. You are also so nice. I love you a lot, no matter what happens. I love you with all my heart.'

'Aw, Liam, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Come here.'

She raced for me and hugged me so hard, I wanted it to last forever.

'And guess what. I love you too.'

'Aw, thanks, Sandy. You're number one.'

I hugged her back, and we decided that I was going to stay with her forever, because I never wanted to leave and I never wanted to return to the human world. We haven't decided on our marriage yet, and I doubt if we ever will, because we are different. I'm a person and she's a squirrel. But who cares, we lived happily ever after, that's all.


End file.
